Enterprise applications are integral parts of many businesses and provide valuable services to its users. For example, enterprise applications provide customer relationship management (CRM), resource planning, human resource management, etc. The present invention will be described with reference to an example CRM that provides sales and marketing services to its users, it being understood that the present invention should not be limited thereto.
CRM is a widely implemented strategy for managing a company's interaction with customers, clients, and sales prospects. CRM involves technology to organize, automate, and synchronize business processes-principally sales activities, but also those for marketing, customer service, and technical support. The overall goals of CRM are to find, attract, and win new clients, nurture and retain those the company already has, etc.
CRM services can be accessed by users via a desktop computer system that is coupled to a data processing system the implements the CRM. CRM services can also be accessed through mobile devices (e.g., smart phones or tablet computers). The present invention will be described with reference to providing CRM services to users via their mobile devices, it being understood that the present invention should not be limited thereto.